Need
by Shirai Phoenix
Summary: When Eren's worries and doubts take over his mind, Levi is the only one who can help him forget, if only for a little while. Collaboration with Eternal White Rose, shameless PWP, YAOI


**So, I was talking with my dearest friend _Eternal White Rose _(aka Shion, for those of you who know her by that name), and we suddenly started roleplaying as Levi (her) and Eren (_moi_).**

**And this happened. And then I stayed up until late revising and adding a little bit of this and that, and I kind of get wild with writing sex scenes when I'm sleepy.**

**No, like, seriously. There's almost 10,000 of pure _gay sex _ahead.  
><strong>

**WARNINGS: Yaoi ahead, ladies and gents. Meaning there will be some man-on-man lovin', specifically a certain Corporal Levi paying extra attention to a certain Eren Jaeger's booty. PWP, or what _I_ personally like to call "Porn Without Plot", because that's pretty much what it is.**

* * *

><p>It was a fairly good afternoon at the Survey Corps Headquarters, the sky a grey-ish blue with only a few clouds floating around. Some soldiers were walking back and forth all over the safe grounds, left to their own duties and business as the day progressed, while others had decided to take the day off to relax, seeing as there were no missions being assigned.<p>

Levi sat at a chair in the mess hall, staring into his cup of tea and trying to ignore the ripples in his reflection—trying to ignore the silence surrounding him and the lack of people at the table with him.

They had an major expedition in only a few days, and normally he was prepared for it, but now, with Eren closer than he had been before...

His eyebrows scrunched in worry.

* * *

><p>Eren tried his best to ignore the queasy feeling in his stomach as he made his way to the mess hall, teal eyes trained to the floor in frustration. Ever since Commander Erwin had let the team know of their on-coming expedition, the brunet had been feeling less than excited. Were it his former self, he would have been filled to the brim with energy, ready to stay true to his promise of exterminating all Titans...but after the events of the 57th Expedition, Eren couldn't help but feel worried and doubt himself.<p>

Millions of questions invaded his mind—what if they had a repeat of last time? What if they encountered another rogue, Titan shifter intent on killing them much like Annie had tried to do? What if...what if they lost more people...?

And Levi...what if Levi got hurt trying to save Eren's sorry ass again? What if he ended up losing the Corporal, as well, because of a stupid mistake on his part?

Eren frowned at the ugly track his thoughts were taking.

_No...I won't let that happen. Not this time._

Levi turned his head as he heard the door open, his gaze softening as his eyes landed on the brown head of his beloved. So much had changed since they'd first met. He could still remember their first meeting, the determination burning in those lovely green eyes and the sheer adoration expressed in them every time those bright orbs would settle on the Corporal. As their relationship had slowly progressed and developed into something more, Levi had come to know more of Eren than anyone had before, and he tended to use that information for his own benefit.

It was then that he noticed the saddened look etched on the boy's face as he walked further inside the room, and his heart clenched a little. "Hey, brat, what's got you down?" he asked, but he wasn't about to show that he was worried, oh no.

The teenager looked up and met the grey eyes of his Corporal. To any other person, Levi's expression may have looked impassive and cold, as was his trademark, but Eren knew better. He'd been spending more than enough time with the stoic man to know how to read him, and the concern he saw swimming in those silver orbs made him smile a little. "Corporal..." He sat down in the chair next to Levi and slouched his shoulders. "Corporal...Levi," he corrected himself, "I'm worried." He let out a long sigh and shook his head briefly before meeting his lover's steady gaze once more.

"Worried about what, Eren?" the man asked, lifting a hand to lightly caress the boy's cheek with his thumb.

Said boy leaned into the touch, burying his face in the large, warm palm and pressing a gentle kiss there. "The next expedition," he admitted in a murmur.

Levi froze for just a split second, before relaxing his posture. "Why would you be so worried? We've been training hard for this, everything's going to be just fine."

Eren grabbed the man's wrist in his own two hands and held onto it tightly. "Yes, I know, but...what if...what if we have a repeat of last time? Levi, I don't want to lose anymore teammates, especially not because of something I did!" Just the mere thought of the potential disastrous outcomes was more enough to make his skin crawl.

"You're not going to, Eren, trust me." Levi used his free hand to lift Eren's chin up, looking into his emerald eyes. "I'll protect you and everyone else."

Hearing the words of comfort, Eren's eyes glossed over with tears, a small, yet bitter, smile twitching his lips upwards. "I know. I know that very well." His smile was gone in the next second. "But who's going to protect _you_? I obviously can't, we all know that. The last time I tried to help someone, they _died_." He glanced around the table as if to make a point, heart clenching tight in his chest as memories filled him—Petra's sweet smile, Oluo continuously biting his tongue, the times shared with Eld and Gunther...they were all _gone_, leaving only recollections behind.

Eren choked on a small sob, shoulders shaking.

"Eren..." Levi whispered, wiping a tear from the distraught boy's eye.

"I don't want to lose you, Levi..."

"You won't ever lose me, Eren," the older man promised, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Eren's lips.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Levi's neck to bring him closer, reluctant to let go yet. He needed the comfort he was being given, needed to make sure the raven-haired man wouldn't disappear.

A noise escaped the back of his throat as the younger boy's hold tightened, but Levi wasn't one to complain. If Eren sought the comfort of another human being that he cared for, then Levi would allow it. He pressed harder into the kiss, one hand moving to rest on Eren's waist, feeling a soft moan vibrate in the boy's chest upon feeling the warm touch, lips parting ever-so-slightly to take in a deep breath. Immediately, Levi's unique scent invaded Eren's senses, making him melt against the broad chest in front of him—it always amazed him how little it took Levi to render him a pile of useless goo. The older man took the initiative to prod his tongue inside his lover's mouth, his grip on the brunet's waist tightening as he felt the beginning effects of arousal plague his mind.

Hot shivers ran down Eren's spine as he kissed the older man back with fervor, tongues touching and exploring, coaxing sweet whimpers out of the teen. The air around them was getting hotter by the second, the passion so intense it was almost electrifying. Heart beating frantically in his chest, Eren pressed himself closer to Levi, slowly crawling over the man's lap until he was sitting right on his thighs, straddling him. If the teen couldn't feel the hardness nestled in Levi's pants, then the boy had to be incredibly unobservant. The Corporal let both his hands wander down further until they met the curve of the boy's ass, giving it a little squeeze.

The sudden action made Eren gasp in pleasure, head tilting back a little and a breathy, "Levi..." leaving his kiss-swollen lips. After the initial shock subsided, however, the young man pressed back into the touch, silently begging for more.

Levi hummed in question; so Eren enjoyed it when he got a little rougher? Allowing a smirk to settle across his lips his hands groped again, a little harder this time. Eren whimpered in response, grinding forward and effectively rubbing himself against the bulge in the Corporal's pants, who in turn growled under his breath, his grip tightening further. "You...little shit," he ground through his teeth.

The boy gasped out a short chuckle at the insult, hot breath fanning on Levi's face. He slid his hands down the man's broad shoulders and anchored them there for extra support as he rolled his pelvis down again, settling in a slow, tantalizing pace. "_Mmh_, Levi..." he purred, "kiss me..."

"Oh, I'll do a little more than fucking kiss you," said man teased, burrowing his face in Eren's neck and biting at the skin there, intent on leaving a mark. His hips, all the while, began bucking up slightly, aching for the friction of the other boy's body.

"Ah!" Turquoise eyes closing tight at the mix of pain and pleasure, Eren flung his head back and to the side, exposing his neck to Levi and allowing him to abuse the sensitive skin to his heart's content. He would never admit it out loud, but he'd always been a little bit of a masochist, and Levi knew exactly how to satisfy those particular needs. While one hand clutched the Corporal's clothes in a tight fist, the other grabbed a hold of the man's soft, raven locks of hair, pulling him closer. A particularly hard bite had Eren's whole body shiver in ecstasy, heat spreading like wildfire in his abdomen and radiating off him.

"We're going to get caught if you can't control that fucking mouth," Levi warned, speaking into Eren's neck. "Either you shut the fuck up or we go somewhere else."

A mischievous smirk slowly made itself known on the young man's angelic face. "I thought you liked my mouth?" he questioned, voice sounding far too innocent for what they were currently doing.

Grey eyes narrowed up at him. "Tch, I like it when it's not causing me trouble."

Eren bit his lip in slight disappointment at the response, but it quickly vanished when he said, "I don't think I can wait until we get to your room...so I'll try to be quiet." He pursed his lips in a tight line before adding, "But I can't make promises."

"You hope on your life that you can keep quiet," came the growled response. To emphasize his point, Levi stuck his hands inside of Eren's pants from behind to squeeze whatever skin he could find.

The brunet immediately bit down on his lower lip, not hard enough to injure himself—no Titan-shifting accidents were needed, thank you very much—but enough to successfully muffle the loud moan begging to leave his throat. He whimpered at the feeling of those talented hands squeezing his flesh just right, and he glared at the raven-haired man beneath him, not missing the satisfied grin he sported. In retaliation, Eren pulled Levi's black hair hard enough to make his head tilt back, nails scratching against the scalp in the process.

"Argh," Levi couldn't stop the soft groan from being handled so roughly. "I'm about to fuck you on this table, you shit," he threatened, baring his teeth in warning.

The reply was a lewdly moaned, "God, _yes_..." and that was more than enough to set the older man off, his restraint snapping. So Levi stood, keeping Eren situated at his waist with legs tightly wrapped around him, practically throwing the boy onto the wooden table top. He growled in frustration when he found he had a slight problem reaching his lover's face now that there was a table in the way. Curse the universe for not making him taller.

Eren noticed the height difference and let out a pitiful sound that sounded suspiciously like a whine. "Get up here," he demanded, though it sounded more like begging. He grabbed at Levi's strong arms and pulled him towards himself, forcing the shorter male to get on top of the table with him. He pulled until the Corporal was at eye level with him, Eren's back bending at what looked like uncomfortable levels to allow the position. He thanked his Titan powers for the extra flexibility as he hooked his legs behind Levi's thighs, using that as lever to bring their lower halves flush with each other, and promptly mewled at the feeling of their hard arousals pressing together through their pants. He resumed the harsh grinding in no time, arching his back lightly to press up harder.

The older man growled at the harsh texture of the wood beneath his hands and at the sudden pressure back against his dick, which at that point was probably throbbing and leaking and _begging_ for attention. Eren panted out harshly as he kept thrusting against his lover, an occasional groan and moan escaping him, but nothing Levi would deem "too loud". With shaky hands, he grabbed a hold of the man's brown leather jacket and effortlessly pushed it off his shoulders, leaving it hanging there as he immediately moved to the white cravat. He frowned as he fumbled with the damned thing, eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "How the hell do you take this thing off?" he muttered to himself, aware of grey eyes following every movement he made.

A chuckle escaped as Levi pushed Eren's hands away to deal with the cravat himself. While he was at it, he stripped his jacket off of his body completely, seemingly putting a show on for his lover. The Titan-shifter laid back against the hard surface of the table and licked his lips at the lovely sight. It was in moments like these that he wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful man like Levi. The fact that he happened to be a sexy motherfucker was just an added, much appreciated bonus. As if reading his thoughts, Levi grinned a rare smile, harshly rolling his hips against Eren, whose breathing got heavier by the second.

"L-Levi," he stuttered, hands reaching out towards the man like a child. "H-Hurry..."

"Excuse me? What are you telling me to hurry for, brat?" The raven smirked, deciding to play a quick game. "With what do you want me to hurry?"

But Eren was in no mood for Levi's games and teasing. He wanted to feel his man as soon as possible, have their bodies melted together as one. "Take your clothes off, _now_."

Another smirk after a moment's hesitation appeared on the Corporal's face, and he leaned down so his lips were just barely touching the tanned ear of his boyfriend. "Why don't you undress me, Eren?"

Teal eyes burned with desire and determination at the request. With the cravat out of the way, getting the rest of Levi's clothes off was a piece of cake. Deft fingers immediately latched onto the white button-up shirt, swiftly undoing it. For each button that came loose, a patch of flesh would be exposed, and Eren immediately attacked his lover's pale chest with his lips and teeth, marking his territory. Much like he did with the jacket, the boy didn't bother taking the shirt off, instead leaving it on and draping over him like a velvety curtain. As he moved to unfasten the white pants hugging those defined hips, Eren sent a quick thank-you to whatever God was listening for not having to undo all the belts the older man usually wore.

Levi clicked his tongue at the extra work he was given from the brat once _again_, taking it upon himself to strip his shirt off all the way. He watched with a dazed look as the boy began to unfasten his pants with those dainty hands of his. The second the button was undone and the zipper was down, Eren's gaze zeroed in on the evident bulge in Levi's underwear. He could clearly make out the shape and thickness of the man's hard length, a wet spot near the waistband of the undergarments telling him exactly how happy the man was to see him. Biting his lip against a moan, the boy went straight for the gold, hands gripping and groping, stroking and squeezing his man, excited to _feel_ him twitch in his palm.

A surprisingly loud moan suddenly left Levi's lips, shocking both himself and Eren, who looked up at him with wide and lust-filled, green-blue orbs. A little smirk tugged at his lips. "Ssh—_quiet_, Levi," he chastised mockingly, even daring to go as far as shaking a disapproving finger in front of the man's face.

"Sh-shut up..." the raven mumbled, breathing heavily at the feeling of Eren's fingers around his clothed shaft.

The boy giggled at the lame come-back, but it was cut short when Levi thrust his hips against his hand, silently reminding him of the situation. "Levi..." Eren breathed, looking at his man with half-lidded eyes. "You look so good like that..."

A light blush blossomed on said man's cheeks, just a light dust of pink, but it was enough to make him turn his head away in embarrassment. "I said shut up," he repeated in a low growl, but his words were lost as the hand against his confined dick continued to rub up and down his length, occasionally stopping at the top to give the head a gentle squeeze. He threw his head back and brought a hand to his mouth to bite down on, trying to keep the noises down.

And Eren was memorizing every gesture and every expression as he continued his ministrations, Levi's pleasure affecting him as well. "Make me," he replied to the previous statement made by his lover, and he gulped loudly when those steel eyes opened to intently stare at him.

Levi reached down to grab at Eren's hair, pulling him up into a bruising kiss that shut the teen up the second their lips touched. The Titan-shifter mewled in satisfaction, his free hand stroking his lover's cheek before tangling up in black hair. He opened his mouth wider to give Levi more access, head tilting to the side and tongue joining the other man's in a passionate dance only the two of them knew. The sheer lust behind the kiss made both of them lightheaded, panting into each other's mouths and swallowing every groan and moan. The suckling noises invading Eren's ears aroused him even further, and he sucked Levi's tongue into his mouth just so he could hear more of those delicious sounds.

As the kiss grew heavier and sloppier, lips smacking and jaws dropping further, Eren momentarily stopped stroking Levi through his underwear, earning him a whine and a buck from said man. But the disappointment didn't last long, for in the next second the boy had pulled down the garments low enough to expose the hard flesh of Levi's member, who hissed at the cold air hitting his overheated skin. The brunet broke the kiss in order to glance down to where their lower halves were touching, and he moaned loudly at the lewd sight of his lover's dripping, wet member in his hand. The tip was leaking pre-cum galore, the milky liquid sliding down his fingers like tears, and Eren couldn't stop himself from pressing the pad of his thumb against the slit and collect all the pre-cum there, rubbing it down the shaft to use as extra lubricant. Levi growled in ecstasy at the feeling, hips thrusting into the hand now wrapped around him, squeezing him from base to head in languid strokes, memorizing every raised vein and bump with the soft pads of his fingers.

"Levi," the teen begged, voice cracking with need as his aquamarine eyes stayed trained on the hard shaft in his palm. He stroked slightly faster, slightly harder, and he almost outright _drooled_ when his lover's hips began bucking into his touch, a soft groan reaching his ears and making him shiver, his own breath leaving his parted lips in ragged pants. He wanted it. _God_, he wanted to feel that dick inside of him, wanted Levi to _ravage_ him... "Levi, I need you...I _need_ you..." Eren pushed Levi's head down by the back of his neck so his lips were right next to his ear, and he licked the edge of the appendage before taking the lobe in his mouth and giving it a brief suck. "_Levi..._"

The desperation in the younger's voice was more than enough for Levi to lose all patience. "Take off your fucking clothes," he growled, voice deep and husky and doing absolute _wonders_ for Eren.

Never being one to disobey orders, the young man made quick work of his clothes, almost ripping his shirt off in the process and practically throwing his pants across the room, along with his boots. He only managed to get one leg out of his underwear before he flung his head back against the hard wood of the table at the sudden pressure on his member. The moan that escaped him was glorious and throaty, almost like a victory cry, and it went straight down to Levi's dick. "Nnh..._ah_..." the boy whimpered, brows furrowing and cheeks flushing a deeper shade of red at the stimulation of his lover's dick rubbing against his. "Levi..._Levi_...!"

With a loud groan and a harsh grind against his lover's hips—the brunet almost screamed at the action, but he managed to bite down on his hand fast enough to muffle the noise—Levi shoved his fingers at Eren's face, silently demanding him to suck on them for lubrication. The boy grabbed at the thin wrist of his boyfriend's hand and instantly took three fingers in his mouth, sucking greedily and trying his damn hardest to make them dripping wet with his saliva. He even went as far as sticking the digits down his throat—with a dick the size of Levi's, deep-throating three mere fingers was a walk in the park for Eren—and swallowing around them, earning a husky, low moan from the Corporal. The boy swirled his tongue around and in between the three fingers, not letting any spot untouched and trying his damned hardest to put on a show for his lover.

"A-alright," Levi murmured with a slight stutter, forcibly taking his fingers away—he pretended not to notice the way the brunet's cheeks hallowed slightly as he sucked at them for one last time, and he definitely did _not_ see the string of saliva connecting them to those red, wet lips—and letting his hand wander down to Eren's backside. He doubted that they needed a lot of preparation—Eren had taken in things far bigger than his fingers, anyway_—_but he still wiggled one into the puckered hole with care, watching Eren's face morph into one of pleasure. The boy arched his back and pressed back against the intruding digit, which soon turned into two, loving the feeling of being stretched, the feeling heightened knowing it was _Levi_ touching him in such an intimate manner.

Levi smirked in triumph, deciding to lick down Eren's body until he reached the throbbing cock, not hesitating to take it into his mouth. "F-Fuck...Levi!" the brunet screamed, hands gripping harshly at the man's shoulders and hair, nails digging into pale skin and leaving little crescent marks behind. He couldn't hold back all the noises escaping him, too overwhelmed by the feeling of being deep-throated—leave it to the Corporal to possess no gag reflex, the bastard—and penetrated to give a shit if anyone heard them. Head thrown back and eyes closed tight, Eren's sensual expression was the epitome of pleasure. His mouth was hanging open, a dribble of saliva sliding down his chin, and he was sure Levi would have ordered him to "stop slobbering all over the fucking place, damn it" if he weren't busy putting his mouth to good use—to _very_ good use.

Growling low in his throat as a warning, Levi let the boy's dick slide out of his mouth and was about to yell at him for crying out so loudly, when a knock sounded at the door, making both of them freeze where they were. A dead silence soon followed, broken only by their heavy breathing. "Please fucking tell me you locked the fucking door," Levi pleaded, eyes narrowed down into slits.

Eren's turquoise eyes widened almost comically at that, the flush on his cheeks subsiding greatly at the situation. "I...shit, I don't...I don't know!" he whispered frantically, glancing at the door, then at Levi, and back at the door, as if expecting the piece of wood to answer for him and tell him that yes, he did fucking forget to close the damned door.

Levi growled, "Put your fucking clothes on; if I don't answer to the knock, they'll come in, _especially_ if it's Hanji." He moved away from the teen, dislodging the strong thighs from his waist so that he could climb down the table and gather his clothes. He growled in frustration when he struggled to push his legs through the holes in his pants. "Come on, it's not that hard to put _short_ legs into a pair of fucking pants."

Still lying on the table, Eren couldn't help but feel extremely disappointed as he watched his lover put his clothes back on. He knew Levi was right, of course, and he obviously should have known that having sex in the _mess hall_, of all places, wouldn't have worked out. But damn it, a horny teenager like himself could only hope...

A frown furrowed the boy's eyebrows, eyes lowering to the floor as he gave a long sigh. He was being a brat. Of _course_ Levi couldn't just ignore the visitor, what if it was an emergency? He had _duties _to attend to, after all. As he made his own way down on the floor and gathered his own clothes to dress himself once more, the shifter frowned in annoyance, now angry at whoever dared interrupt them. He hoped to God it wasn't Commander Erwin, because that would be just fucking _humiliating—_but if it was Hanji...God so help him, he was gonna destroy that crazy woman.

Levi glanced over at Eren, sighing when he noticed the boy's suddenly grumpy mood—not that he could blame him, really; they were both probably gonna end up with a sever case of blue balls if shit like that kept happening. "Eren, look, we can continue later, okay? I promise," he tried to reassure. He kissed the teen lightly on the nose. "But I'm not about to get caught with my dick inside of someone who's supposed to be under my watch."

Eren muttered something that sounded _suspiciously_ like "I'm supposed to be under _you _as of right now," but that was followed by a sigh. He still looked fairly disappointed, but nodded nonetheless in understanding. He bent down a fraction and kissed his lover on the mouth, his lips still tingling with arousal.

As the Corporal stepped back and turned his back to him, the teenager tried his damn hardest to will his hard-on away.

_Think of something bad, Eren. Titans, blood, puppies...dead puppies—no, wait, that's too sad. Hanji. Ew, Hanji...Hanji experimenting, Hanji with Titans, Hanji in a swimsuit_—_oh, God, Hanji in a swimsuit, that's disgusting..._

The teen looked down at himself.

Mission accomplished.

Levi fixed his jacket, opening the door, only to get pushed back by a hyperactive brunette. "Han—"

"I've been looking for you!" The second he heard the overly hyper voice of Satan, Eren turned around and proceeded to glare daggers at the woman, who seemed perfectly oblivious to the whole situation. "Erwin's been asking for you and—wait." She looked at Levi closely. "Where's your cravat?"

_Shit_, the short man thought to himself, his expression never betraying the internal mini panic attack he was having.

Eren's eyes widened at the question, too, momentarily forgetting his anger in favor of scanning the room for the white piece of cloth. Luckily for him, it was under the table, close enough for him to grab it without making it look too obvious. He bent down as if he was going to wipe some dirt off his boots and, with the agility of a cat, quickly swiped the cravat off the floor and hid it in his back pocket once he straightened back up.

Levi glanced around, watching out of the corner of his eye as Eren snatched it from the ground. "Oh, I just decided to go without it today."

The crazy woman raised an eyebrow at the response, a look of confusion on her face before she turned to look at the brunet boy standing a few feet away from them. He gave a weak, obviously fake and strained smile. "Riiight..." Hanji mumbled, her brown eyes shifting from Eren to Levi as she tried to apprehend the situation.

"Anway, what did Erwin want?" Levi asked, trying to distract her and obviously not about to deal with the tension in the room.

"Oh, yeah! He seems to want to go over the details of the next expedition again, just to make sure everything will be ready and running smoothly. You know, after what happened last time..." she trailed off, having no need to finish her sentence, for it was obvious what she was talking about. And if it wasn't, then the way her brown eyes darted towards the dinner table of the mess hall was more than enough a clue.

Eren immediately averted his gaze at her words, emerald orbs strained once more to the ground and his feelings of concern and regret—of guilt—returning full force at the mere mention of the "failed" Expedition.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Levi replied, voice tight. He turned his back to the woman and walked back to Eren. "I need to tell the brat about what he can and can't do for the time being." The boy stood at attention as the Corporal approached him, looking over his shoulder to see Hanji nod and leave the room, closing it behind her with a soft click. The second the sound echoed in the empty room, Eren relaxed his shoulders and slouched forward a little, still feeling troubled. _Leave to Hanji to always ruin the mood one way or another_, he thought bitterly. The older man sighed and leaned against Eren. "I'm sorry."

The boy looked startled at the words, arms instinctively wrapping around his lover in a gentle embrace. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"About Hanji, why else?" Levi growled. "If she hadn't interrupted..."

Eren hummed in understanding, laughing softly. "It's fine, really," he replied. "I kind of got used to her interrupting us—that's kinda sad, now that I think about it. It's almost as if she can _smell_ us having sex, or something."

Levi shrugged. "God I really don't want to go see Erwin...

"Well, you _could_ tell the Commander to go have intercourse with himself and stay with me," the teenager suggested in a small, hopeful tone. "But that wouldn't be a good idea. Especially..." He hesitated to get the rest of the sentence out, grimacing. "Especially since it's about...the expedition..."

The Corporal chuckled. "Go 'have intercourse' with himself...God, you're so fucking great. Go _fuck_ himself, you mean?" He paused. "Yeah...yeah, Erwin can go fuck himself." He smirked up at Eren, a glint in his eye.

Said boy chuckled again at his lover's crude words, but he almost choked on his own spit when he noticed the mischievous expression on his face. "Whoa..." he mumbled, cheeks dusted over with a soft, pink hue. "_Whoa_, what...? I thought...?"

"What did you think?" the older man purred, pulling on Eren's arm.

"I-I kinda thought that...you know...we weren't gonna do this anymore...? I mean, you said 'later', so I..." Green eyes looked down to where Levi was grabbing his arm, thumb rubbing small circles on his bicep. Eren swallowed thickly when the heat invaded his body once again, goosebumps covering his skin as he thought about where the situation was going. "I thought that...yeah..." he finished lamely, biting his lower lip.

Why the hell was he feeling so nervous, damn it?

"Well, it's later. But we have to go somewhere else, because I don't want shitty-glasses to sneak up and surprise us again." Levi kissed Eren lightly. "Have anywhere in mind?"

Words were leaving the brunet's mouth before he could think of an answer. "I could think of some pretty creative way to defile your bedroom." There was a brief moment of silence, then, in which Eren repeated the statement in his head a couple of times. Once he realized what he had implied, the teen slapped a hand over his mouth in shock.

_Defile_ the Corporal's _bedroom_?

Just the thought was a death sentence in and on itself.

Levi's mouth was agape in shock, before a snort left his lips. "_Defile_? And what exactly do you mean by that?"

The boy could swear his mouth had a mind of its own. "Uh...something along the lines of you, me, and our cum all over the plac—oh my _God_, what is _wrong_ with me." He blamed it on hormones—it was always hormones.

Rare spurts of laughter erupted from Levi, so hard he had to bend over with an arm thrown across his stomach to try and contain himself. Eren looked absolutely mortified as he stared at his lover, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as he waited for the man to stop laughing at him. He scratched the back of his head as means to distract himself, pearly white teeth making a mess of his bottom lip as he chewed the shit out of it. "You're the fucking best," the shorter man gasped once he finally managed to calm down. He stood up straight, leaning in close to Eren's ear. "What I had in mind was me cumming in your tight asshole while you moan underneath me, but whatever suits you better."

Levi's warm breath against his sensitive skin sent shivers running down the shifter's spine, the scarlet blush spreading from his cheeks all the way down to his neck and even coloring the tips of his ears. "I-I can work with that, too..."

"So where? My bedroom, so we can _defile_ it?"

"That...sounds like a good idea...sure."

Levi tugged on Eren's arm again, moving out of the mess hall and into the silent hallway, trying their best to not get caught, and the boy could only follow in silence, stumbling and almost tripping on his own feet when he was tugged too much. They made it with ease to Levi's bed chambers, and the older man didn't waste any time to push Eren down onto his bed, who latched himself onto his boyfriend once more, this time determined not to let go.

Levi grunted at the suddenness of Eren's grip, chuckling. "Eager, aren't we, Jeager?"

"Can you blame me, _Corporal_?" the boy breathed against the man's ear, placing a kiss there before biting down. "We were interrupted at the good part..."

"Ngh...never. I could never blame you..." he groaned. "But we're going to have to go through the process of taking our clothes off again."

Eren snorted in amusement. "That's the easy part, Levi," he purred, hands venturing down the clothed chest of his lover as he spoke. "I'm not sorry for this," he whispered, before grabbing a hold of the man's shirt and ripping it open, buttons flying off—Eren let out a giggle of mirth.

Levi didn't move, just stared at the brunet in complete shock, before growling. "You owe me a new fucking shirt, brat."

"And you owe me an orgasm. _Now_."

Levi shut his mouth, proceeding to take off the rest of his clothing, and Eren's too (with a little help from the overly eager brat), before resting over the boy on his elbows. "Are you happy now, _your_ _majesty_?" he asked mockingly, raising one elegant, thin eyebrow.

Eren giggled at the look of pure annoyance on his lover's face. "Yes, my King, I'm happy." He wrapped his legs around Levi's hips and pulled him down to him. "But I'd be happier if you could just _hurry the fuck up_. Please and thank you." He gave the man a cheeky grin, flashing his pearly white teeth.

Levi smirked, and purred, "Hurry the fuck up and do what?" Oh, how he loved teasing the younger boy.

Deciding to take the bait this time, Eren replied, "That depends." A pause. "What do you _want_ to do to me?"

"Oh, I can name a lot of things," he chuckled, "but I want this night to be all for you, my love."

A soft blush bloomed on Eren's face, matching his sweet smile. "I love you, Levi," he murmured, hugging the man close to him. "But seriously, can you please fuck me now?"

"Without any preparation?" Levi chuckled, reaching down to brush the tip of his cock against Eren's sensitive hole. "Are you sure?"

The teen nodded shakily, teal orbs clouding over at the feeling of Levi's dick rubbing against him. "I-I'm gonna heal soon...plus, you already managed to get two fingers inside me, earlier, so..." He breathed a pleasure-filled sigh when his lover rubbed his dick against his entrance just _right_. "Just...uhn, just hurry up!"

"Suit yourself," Levi said, but he still pushed in slowly; the last thing he wanted was to hurt Eren too badly. His silver eyes trailed down to where their bodies connected, watching greedily as his member disappeared inch by inch inside his lover. He could feel Eren's tight walls gripping him as he slid in, groaning in delight at how fucking _warm_ the teen was—he suspected his Titan powers played a role in it, but he wasn't about to complain. Not one _bit_.

The green-eyed male gritted his teeth against the initial pain, feeling his inside burn and stretch uncomfortably to welcome Levi's length inside of him, but he refused to show any signs of discomfort. He knew it would pass soon enough, anyway, courtesy of his Titan powers and the previous, albeit very brief, preparation. The corporal looked down at Eren, knowing how the young male was feeling by simply glancing at his facial expressions. He knew the kid hated making Levi worry too much, almost to the point where his secrets would hurt the older man. Levi lightly kissed Eren's cheeks, stilling inside of him once he was completely engulfed; it was a hard task to accomplish, but he managed.

Bright turquoise eyes opened to stare into equally bright silver ones, seeing the concern showing in them. "I'm okay," the brunet whispered, smiling faintly. "Just...take it slow, please."

"Okay," the older man replied, beginning to buck his hips gently in order to cause the teen as little discomfort as possible. Still, Eren let out a soft moan at the motion, pain shooting up his spine and making his skin crawl, but he still moved together with his lover, trying to get used to the feeling faster.

Surely enough, it didn't take long for his healing abilities to kick in, his skin warming up from the inside out as he pain slowly turned to a dull ache.

The tense muscles surrounding him relaxed, and Levi took that to mean that his thrusts could get a little harder and come a little faster. Eren, as if reading the older man's mind, gave a little nod of confirmation and relaxed further, arms wrapping around Levi'a broad shoulders in a loose embrace. "I'm fine, now," he said, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's lips. "You can do as you please."

Levi grinned and began thrusting his hips at a quicker pace, holding onto Eren's hips for leverage. He slowly pulled out until only the tip of his shaft was buried inside, stopping there for a short second before suddenly slamming back in until his hipbones were flush with Eren's thighs. He let out a fairly loud moan as he repeated the motion, letting his head hang slightly forward as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his thrusts. The brunet's eyes shut tight against the pleasure, mouth hanging open as a whimper of Levi's name escaped his throat. Tightening his legs around the man's waist further, he made sure to meet each one of the Corporal's hard thrusts with his own, creating a perfect rhythm that was slowly driving him insane.

Eyelids fluttered and eyebrows furrowed, the Corporal grit his teeth when a particularly hard thrust had Eren's walls clench around him, squeezing him as if never wanting to let go, and he _loved _it. "Fuck, _fuck_..." he groaned loudly, swallowing thickly. "You're so...goddamned _tight_, Eren," he growled, throwing all restraint out the window when the boy beneath him arched his back and mewled in pleasure, green eyes dazed over with lust.

"L-Levi...! Ah..._Levi_..." the boy whimpered, biting down on his lower lip to try and refrain from screaming too loudly. They may not have been in the mess hall, anymore, but that didn't mean that they couldn't get interrupted again if he was heard.

"You can..._ngh_ make all the noise you want. No one's gonna walk in here," Levi reassured, leaning down to kiss Eren.

The boy panted harshly in the other's mouth, tongue lolling out to play with Levi's. "Then...ah, _shit_..." A particularly loud moan resonated in the empty room, followed by a lewdly groaned, "Fuck..." Eren tried his best to continue his previous train of thought, but he found it was getting harder for him to concentrate. "You gotta work...for them noises...uhn..."

"Work? Work how?"

A devious smile curled the boy's kiss-swollen lips. "Y-You're supposed to be...Humanity's _Strongest_ sold...ier...ah! I'm sure you can put such strength to good use...make me _scream_, Levi..." His words trailed off into a purr, cheeks flushing in slight embarrassment. It had been by total chance that Eren learned about Levi's kink for dirty talk. At first, the boy wasn't even able to utter the word "dick" without stuttering and blushing like a virgin, but as their relationship progressed, and with a little reassurance from his lover, he had almost become a pro in the matter.

Another smirk dawned on Levi's lips, the only warning he gave before he shifted on his knees to gain better leverage. He put more force into his thrusts, gripping Eren's hips harshly as he slammed into his lover with all the strength he could master, bucking wildly and letting out a loud groan at a particularly hard thrusts. "Is this better, your majesty?" he hissed through clenched teeth, his back arching a little at the pleasure coursing through his veins. He could feel the heat of the moment enveloping his body, sweat beginning to gather on his skin as he continued with his ministrations.

Eren leaned his head back against the soft pillows, screaming a loud, "Yes...! _Yes!_" as the change in angle of his lover's pelvis struck his prostate dead on. Absolutely no fucks were given as the teen cried out with each thrust, loving the feel of Levi sliding in and out of him at a constant rate. He could clearly feel the tip of the man's cock aggressively attacking that one spot inside of him, and it drove Eren _wild_. "God, fuck me...fuck me...! Levi...!"

The Corporal let out a guttural groan as the vile words invaded his ears, and he practically clawed at Eren's thighs, throwing one leg over his shoulder to earn a deeper angle while the other aided his movements with each push and pull of those strong thigh muscles. "You fucking _brat_," he growled, glaring daggers at his lover as if he was committing the greatest crime in the world by squeezing his luscious ass around him. "_Ugh, _you fucking tight..._tight _little—_shit!_" With a mighty snarl, Levi threw himself forward against his lover, arms trapping the brunet's head one each side and hands almost ripping the blankets off the mattress.

Tears of intense ecstasy rolled down the brunet's flushed cheeks, his cries turning into outright screams as his lover brutally thrust into him with renewed vigor. "_Levi! _Ah!" His own hips bucked wildly alongside Levi's, trying his best to match the fast pace.

Another deep moan escaped the raven, working his dick inside the boy's hole like his survival depended on it. Silver orbs trained on the kid's face, and Levi fell head over heels in love with Eren all over again. The expression he wore was one of pure bliss, mouth hanging wide open and moist with saliva, cheeks flushed a lovely red, and eyes closed tightly and brows scrunched up as if in pain. The brown hair that wasn't matted to Eren's sweaty face was sprawled on the pillow like a halo, and some was even clenched into the boy's own hands as he worked his throat to make those lovely sounds Levi loved so much.

Humanity's Strongest moved even closer to Eren, basically bending the boy in half just so he could attack his mouth with his tongue, shoving the appendage inside without bothering to ask for permission. Almost instantly he felt the brat's own muscle join his in a frenzied kiss, swallowing every moan that vibrated against his lips as he sucked on Eren's tongue. When he felt the brunet start panting frantically, Levi ended their attachment and leaned his forehead against the boy's sweaty one, watching in rapture as those aquamarine orbs opened to stare back at him, pupils blown out of proportion.

"Mmh, feeling good, Eren?" the Corporal asked, shivering from the sudden wave of heat that hit him. Eren nodded frantically, too preoccupied screaming his head off to make up the right words. "Tell me how..._good_...you feel..." he demanded, biting his lower lip at the building pressure in his lower abdomen.

"G-G..._ah!_ Levi...Le...vi...!" The teen could only moan in response to the request, emerald eyes still boring into his lover's grey, now almost black, ones. The loud sound of skin slapping against skin, accompanied by the squelching sound of spit and pre-cum, was deafening, but so _sweet_, mixed together to create the perfect harmony. The whole bed was rocking with the Levi's vigorous motions, mattress creaking and slamming against the wall in a constant _thump thump thump_.

"Tell me, Eren...I want to heat you say it," Levi growled in the boy's ear, reaching one hand down to grab at the neglected cock nestled between their stomachs. He absolutely _reveled_ in the joyous scream that earned him, and he wasted no time in wrapping his strong fingers around the shaft and beginning to stroke.

Eren thrashed his head to the side at the feeling of being stimulated so thoroughly, squirming and bucking, grinding against the cock inside of him, never wanting the pleasure to end. He was feeling so good, so _fucking goo__d, _and it was _Levi_ making him feel like that, and Eren _loved _it—loved Levi. "Levi..." he whimpered, feeling the hand around his member tighten slightly. "Levi, I—_aah! _Ah, _Levi!_" His sentence ended in an abrupt shout when Levi pressed his thumb against the slit of the boy's shaft, rubbing roughly around it before he jerked his hand down, hard. The way he was being manhandled made Eren sob in elation. He was getting closer to the edge with each stroke on his dick, each thrust hitting his prostate, each warm breath against his ear and whisper of his name.

"Eren...God, Eren..." Levi moaned, his hips faltering once or twice as he slowly started to reach his end. "You're so good, Eren...so fucking good..._shit_..." He kept thrusting at that same, violent rhythm, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves deep inside Eren that would drive the boy bat-shit crazy.

"Levi...Levi...! _Levi!_" The raven's name left Eren's lips like a mantra, like a prayer. The brunet was drowning in his lover's warmth and the comfort he provided, breathing in Levi's nostalgic scent like he needed it to survive. His mind was clouded with ecstasy, invaded with only thoughts of his partner and the way he was moving his hips, the way he was touching him, squeezing him, and holy _fuck_, he was gonna cum, and why was he so _good_? "Levi...don't stop...don't stop!" he begged, sobbing in elation as the hand around his dick started matching the rhythm of Levi's thrusts, jerking Eren off with prestige.

The Corporal panted harshly, chest heaving and heart beating erratically. "Fuck, I'm not, Eren. I'm...not..." A loud groan erupted from his throat, his eyes clenching tightly as his release grew closer, so _close_...

A long, loud whine sounded from the brunet, tears welling up in emerald green eyes. "Levi, I'm gonna...I'm—Levi!"

"Fuck, _Eren_," Levi murmured, his hips soon getting a mind of their own as the hard rhythm he had going faltered, growing erratic and sloppy. "I'm fucking close..." _So goddamned close..._

"I-Inside...Levi, please...!" Eren moaned, begged. The heat had coiled so tight in his abdomen, like a rubber band ready to snap—the tell-tale signs of orgasm—and he knew that being able to feel all of Levi inside of him would make him run over that edge.

Upon hearing the lewd request, Levi groaned Eren's name under his breath as he finally went over the edge. His thrust in once, twice, and a third time before stilling, fully buried inside his lover. Letting out a loud rumble, he filled Eren's insides with thick strings of cum, hissing when the boy's walls constricted around him, as if trying to milk him dry. This was the only time he was ever willing to make a mess, because it felt damn good to him and his partner.

Eren was only a second behind Levi, back curving in a tight arch and head flinging back with a sudden burst of pleasure as he came, a wail that sounded suspiciously like his lover's name echoing in the Corporal's chambers. For a second he worried he might have been _too_ loud, but that thought was quickly erased from his mind as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of his climax. His stomach was covered in the milky substance, some drops even reaching his chest and dripping down his twitching, softening length and all over Levi's hand.

Sighing deeply and contentedly, Levi carefully pulled out, collapsing next to Eren as he tried to catch his breath. The brunet turned his head to the side, panting hard, teal eyes observing and memorizing every little detail on Levi'a face. He loved the man's expression in post-coital bliss—it was so calm, so serene. His thin eyebrows would relax and get rid of the seemingly permanent frown he sported every day, eyelids fluttering closed, and lips parting to let put small breaths. It made Eren's heart swell with joy and affection at being allowed to see such a peaceful face, and it only served to remind him every day of how special and lucky he was.

"Fuck, that was good," he hear the man mumble under his breath, and Eren couldn't help but smile happily at the admission, wholeheartedly reciprocating the feeling.

"Levi," he murmured, his breath slowly evening out. "I love you."

One grey eye opened slightly to dazedly look over at the brat. "I love you, too, baby," he replied, smiling softly.

Eren giggled at the pet name and turned to his side, facing Levi. He shifted closer to the man and snuggled up against him, placing a chaste kiss on his chest before burying his face in the crook of his neck. He felt the older man move a little to grab the blankets at the end of the bed before being enveloped by the warm, soft material, and he closed his eyes as exhaustion took over his senses. The last thing he felt before losing himself into the depths of sleep was the soft kiss place on his forehead by his lover and the slow, soothing sound of Levi's heartbeat.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Things you Don't Get to See During the Writing Process (Also called the "We Have Issues"process):<strong>

**Shirai: (trying to figure out how to start the whole thing) Okay...okay. Be Eren...you're Eren..._be_ the Eren!**

**Shion: Not gonna lie, I had to ask myself "How do you spell Eren's last name?" **

**Shirai: WHAT THE FUCK WOULD EREN SAY AT THIS POINT, OH MY GOD**

**Shion: HARU-CHAN NOTICED ME, SENPAI NOTICED ME, SHE'S GONNA GO READ "SCALES" OMFG *rolls around on floor*  
><strong>

**Shirai: _"'Oh I can name a lot of things,' he chuckled, 'but I want this night to be all for you, my love.'" _SHION, GOD DAMN IT, YOU MADE ME SQUEAL SO HARD WITH THAT. _UGH_.**

**Shion: (getting to the smut) How awkward is this gonna be? Not at all.**

**Shirai: Babe. We're professionals with no filter. I refuse to let this affect me. Awkwardness doesn't exist in my dictionary. Yo, I'm eating a Snickers bar and reading this fanfic where Levi is a demon and is really close to dying in a fight. Like, BAE, DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME, JESUS.  
><strong>

**Shirai: *****ErenET OUT, THE BASTARD. ****FUCK YOU, AUTOCORRECT, I'LL FIX THIS LATER.**

**Shion: The struggle with phones and autocorrect.**

**Shirai: I am literally humming "Splash Free" as I'm typing this sex scene. What is wrong with me.**

**Shion: Yeee**

**Shirai: Pft, I'm just gonna add a _liiiittle _bit more to the sex! *ends up writing a whole fucking porn movie***

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**So, yeah, as you can see we had some issues along the way.**

**What am I doing with my life. Seriously, Jesus Christ...**


End file.
